


Royal Command

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, boys bathing together, makoto/haru-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto might not know what it is his Prince wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Command

**Author's Note:**

> written for yanagiken for the prompt: Haru soaking in a bath and unwinding after a long day, and Makoto gives him a head massage while their pet golden retriever and black cats soaks with Haru. (i have another idea for this prompt, but we'll see...)

"...and your Chancellor should be waiting for you to go over the proposed tax amendments..." Makoto trotted cheerfully one step behind his Prince, keeping pace with his gait perfectly. Even when his Prince stopped abruptly and made a face, Makoto did not bump into him, though he looked at his Prince sympathetically. These types of meetings weren't Prince Haruka's favorite thing, but maintaining the stability of the country was the highest priority--

"Is my bath prepared?" Prince Haruka asked.

"Eh?" Makoto blinked. "Er, well, as per your instructions, the bath is always ready for you, but..."

"Good," Prince Haruka turned, and headed down the stairs to the royal bath.

Obediently, Makoto followed him, holding back a sigh. Rin was going to be mad at him... again...

Prince Haruka shooed away the servant attending the bath. It was a large room with a bath the size of a small pond in the center, with water falling down into the bath from above and cascading down spout shaped like a dolphin. The fire under the bath was kept stoked all day and night, as the Prince loved baths almost more than anything. 

The prince stood with his arms out, and closed his eyes. "Makoto, undress me."

"Of course, My Prince," Makoto agreed, allowing himself to smile. Prince Haruka favored loose clothing and even walked about his castle without boots. Some servants affectionately called him the Barefoot Prince. Makoto carefully folded Prince Haruka's clothes and set them aside so they wouldn't get wet, watching Prince Haruka get gingerly into the water from the corner of his eye. Prince Haruka shivered a little as he got both his feet in, and Makoto turned away to hide his smile.

"Makoto, I need something soft to rest again," Prince Haruka childishly demanded.

"Of course, My Prince, I'll get you a towel," Makoto went to take one from the shelf.

"No, just strip, I want to use your body," Prince Haruka calmly commanded. 

"Eh?!" Makoto turned, and Prince Haruka sank to his knees until he was covered by the water to just under his nose. He watched Makoto with clear, piercing blue eyes. Flushing, Makoto looked away from his prince's gaze. "I... I can just..."

Prince Haruka raised himself up just enough to speak. "Strip," he said simply. And then he sank down again, continuing to watch Makoto.

"Y-yes, My Prince," Makoto humbly agreed. He turned his back, and quickly shed his clothing, taking no care to pile it up neatly. He wasn't royalty or even nobility. There was nothing special about him at all. When they were children, he was a playmate for Prince Haruka, but they weren't children anymore. It was awkward. Makoto fearfully looked over his shoulder.

Two blue eyes watched him from just above the surface of the water.

Unable to even _try_ to hide his embarrassment, Makoto turned and went to get into the water. Prince Haruka ducked entirely under the surface. Makoto watched the bubbles rising to the surface carefully. He sank into the water, still watching the bubbles. He had a slight terror of Prince Haruka drowning himself because he loved the water more than the air he breathed. However, Prince Haruka surfaced again, and glided through the water to come next to Makoto. 

Prince Haruka made a cute face, and then he pushed on Makoto's knee. "Open your legs!"

"Yes," Makoto did as he was bid, trying to keep himself calm. His Prince opened his legs as far as Makoto could spread them, and the positioned Makoto's body. And then he fit himself against Makoto's chest, snuggling in for maximum comfort.

Rubbing his butt against Makoto's dick in the process, which Makoto was expecting, but that changed nothing. Makoto tensed, and Prince Haruka angrily pouted at him.

"Makoto, relax," he ordered, so Makoto had no choice.

"Yes, My Prince," Makoto sighed, trying to keep his breathing even, his heart from pounding, and his nether regions from committing a crime against the monarchy.

In response, Prince Haruka wiggled his butt some more.

Makoto spread his arms out and tried to think cool, calming thoughts. He thought about his mother and his siblings, and he thought about baby bunnies, and he thought about the beggar who lived outside the pub because the other two things weren't working.

"Makoto. I have a headache," Prince Haruka pouted, resting against Makoto's chest.

"Yes, My Prince," Makoto smiled, raising his hands to gently massage Prince Haruka's temples.

Prince Haruka closed his eyes and smiled. "You know, we're alone. You can use my name. You used to."

"B-but..." Makoto's hands stilled, but that made Prince Haruka frown, so he started up again. "Well... but that's not proper..." It hadn't been when they were children, either, but he hadn't known, then. The King and Queen were permissive, and they wanted their little Prince to experience as many 'normal' things as he could, so they allowed Makoto to be familiar with their son, but.

They had left the kingdom in their son's hands as soon as he turned eighteen and left on a tour of the world. If they knew their son was reclining in a bath with his childhood friend... Makoto didn't want to disappoint the King and Queen...

Prince Haruka sighed discontentedly. "If I say that it's fine, then it's fine, right?"

That should be true, in theory, but Makoto still couldn't bring himself to call his Prince a nickname. Before he could try to fumble through a response, there was a loud, echoing woof, and then a streak of black.

The Prince's Royal Cat streaked around the edge of the bath, being chased by the Royal Puppy wagging his tail and chasing behind him. 

Prince Haruka smiled, and leaned forward, pushing his butt back. "Mako-chan, good doggie!" The golden retriever turned his attention away from the black cat, and woofed happily at Prince Haruka, his tail wagging so violently that he was batting at the water. 

"Why did you name the dog that?" Makoto lamented.

"He's a good dog," Prince Haruka replied, as if that answered it all. He made kissing noises toward the black cat, but the cat turned his back and started to clean his paws. Prince Haruka huffed, his eyes narrowing.

Makoto chuckled, and Prince Haruka looked back at him as his chest sending vibrations into Prince Haruka's back. Makoto held his hand out and cooed to the cat, "Here, sweetie, here, Little Prince..." Makoto thought the cat, at least, was well named. He even had blue eyes, just like Prince Haruka. The cat looked at Makoto and his hand, and then elegantly got up and regally walked to Makoto, sniffing his fingers. And then, determining that Makoto had no treats for him, he rubbed his forehead against Makoto's fingers, demanding petting.

Makoto the Dog woofed with pleasure and trotted over to the cat and Makoto, and bumped his nose into the cat's belly. The Little Prince hissed at Makoto the Dog.

Prince Haruka pouted. "It's not fair that the cat likes you better than he likes me."

"Eh? I don't think he does..." Makoto frowned, confused.

Prince Haruka sighed, and flopped against Makoto's chest, squirming around against Makoto's body. "As long as you like me more than you like the cat... you do, don't you?" he asked sharply.

"Of course I do!" Makoto cried out.

"Tell the cat that," Prince Haruka suggested.

"Eh?" Makoto looked at Little Prince, who was coyly looking at him, holding out his paws. "Aw... but that's..." He couldn't tell the Prince that it would be mean to say that to a cat, and he didn't want the Prince to think that he _did_ like the cat better... Quickly, he thought to change the subject. "I hope the little red kitty hasn't gotten into the larder again." He looked around to see if the red cat was lurking about anywhere.

"That cat should be set out with the strays!" Prince Haruka complained.

"Aw, but Shark is really cute," Makoto snickered, rubbing the Prince's arm comfortingly.

"Shark is a stupid name for a cat. Rin is not allowed to name anything ever again!" Prince Haruka looked up at Makoto with eyes that pled for Makoto to agree with him.

"But Rin just likes sharks... and kitties..." Makoto thought it was a cute name, but he didn't want to say that to the Prince while the Prince was pouting.

Makoto the Dog woofed and jumped into the water. Little Prince leapt back, hissing at the dog who splashed him.

Prince Haruka smiled, and looked back at Makoto. "I suppose that's enough bathtime."

"Is your headache gone?" Makoto asked.

Prince Haruka yawned, and moved away so Makoto could stand up. Makoto did, and then he held a hand out for Prince Haruka. Prince Haruka took it, and let Makoto help him to his feet. "I'm fine. Makoto, dry me."

"Yes, My Prince," Makoto agreed, smiling brightly. He got a towel, and Prince Haruka patiently stood with his arms out. Makoto patted him down, and then tousled his hair using the towel, getting it dry. 

Makoto the Dog jumped out the bath and barked at them, and Little Prince saw the dog dripping and took off up the stairs. Makoto the Dog woofed happily, and chased after him.

Prince Haruka smiled at his pets, but Makoto chuckled. "Miss Amakata is going to be upset. She hates it when the dog runs around all wet..."

"It's not her castle," Prince Haruka disdained. He had Makoto dress him, and then watched carefully as Makoto dried and dressed himself. Prince Haruka preceded a red-faced Makoto up the steps and into his great hall. 

Chancellor Rin was waiting for them impatiently, tapping his finger on his folded arms and his foot on the stone floor. He looked the Prince over and then he looked at Makoto. He went to Makoto and poked him in the chest. "You let him take another bath!"

"I didn't _let_ him," Makoto groused. "I can't tell the Prince what he can and cannot do!"

"Makoto is right, leave him alone," Prince Haruka narrowed his eyes at his Chancellor from his throne.

Rin glared at the Prince, and then he turned back to Makoto and poked him again for good measure. "If the Prince turns into a fish, _you'll_ have to explain that to his parents!"

"Rin!" Makoto whined, his bottom lip wibbling.

"Didn't you have some _tax business_ with me?" Prince Haruka asked Rin icily.

Rin sighed heavily, and went over to the throne to start in with Prince Haruka about the proposals for the taxes.

Makoto slunk over to the wall and leaned back next to the Head of the Guard, Sousuke. Rin and the Prince had already started to bicker, so they would be there a while. Sousuke leaned closer to Makoto, and whispered, "The Prince sure is protective of you, huh?"

"Eh?" Makoto pulled back, surprised. "Why would you say that?"

Sousuke just chuckled, and went back to watching the Prince and his Chancellor. "I feel sorry for the Prince," he sighed in a sing-song voice.

Makoto frowned. He really didn't get it, but it made him uncomfortable. "I don't think Prince Haruka would appreciate that..." he fussed, but that just seemed to amuse Sousuke more.

Shark came in and plopped down at Makoto's feel, and Makoto immediately felt better. Though, the cat seemed to have some butter in his whiskers. Oh, dear, between Shark in the larder again and Makoto the Dog running through the castle wet, he was definitely getting a lecture from Miss Amakata later!

  


* * *

  



End file.
